Bad Blood
by Cullen's gal
Summary: : Jasper is from the other side of the tracks.  He always ends up in trouble until he meets a beautiful young woman.


Summary: Jasper is from the other side of the tracks. He always ends up in trouble until he meets a beautiful young woman.

Beta by Aunt B. Thank you so much.

Bad Blood

Esme and Dr. Cullen have adopted a brother and sister, Rosalie and me (Jasper). My sister is the good one and I am the bad one. I am the one who gets in trouble. My dad caught me fucking a girl one night. My sister Rosalie also caught me giving someone a blow job in my room. I am getting tired of living under my damn parents' roof. My friend asked me if I wanted to move in with him. My closest friends are Ben and Liam. So after my stupid mother and I got into an argument about my behavior, that's when I packed my bags and drove off like a bat out of hell. I really didn't care how I live my life.

As I drove toward his house it got me thinking about the girl I had a one night stand with. Yes Bella, she is such a beauty. She only wanted me to fuck. I am okay with her decision to not be in a relationship. When I arrived at his house he saw me, he walked over to my car and waited for me to park the car. I opened my door and gathered my bags. He closed the door and followed me into his house. His house was big and neat, nothing like another friend's house. Well he isn't home much, I would not be here much myself since I would be out most of the time.

"Jasper, are you okay?" Ben asked as he punched me.

"Yeah, just thinking about the Bella girl, " I answered as I shoved him.

"Do you like her that much? " he questioned.

"Yes, but she told me she doesn't want a relationship, " I mumbled as I put my bag down.

"Bro, she isn't into you, " he said taking a chair at the breakfast bar.

"I know, but she was fucking awesome in bed, " I replied taking the chair next to him.

We just sat there talking for a bit. He knew that I am still pissed about the whole situation with my fucking family. He knew if he asked me what happened, I would flip out .I put my chin in my hands. Ben and I have been friends a long time and I am glad he asked me to move in with him. After we talked I took my bag and walked to the room where I will be sleeping. As I opened the door to the room, my phone rang. I dropped my bag and took out my phone and flipped it open. You would not have guessed who it was - Garrett, he was the one I told you about my sister caught me in bed with. I answered the phone as I closed the door behind me.

"What's up, Garr? " I asked locking the door.

"Are you busy later? " he answered with a question.

"No why?" I answered walking to the bed.

"I need some action, " he mumbled.

"Let me get settled and I'll be there, I need it too," I whispered.

"Okay, please hurry."

I went through my bag to find something I needed. When I did find what I was looking for, I went into the bathroom to freshen up and headed out of the house. When I got to the car I heard a female voice calling for help. She came running over to me as I was getting in the car. She was upset and she was crying too.

"May I help you, Miss?" I asked as I put my keys in the car.

"My boyfriend is physically abusing me," she whispered as she turned to see if he was following her.

"Do you want me to take you somewhere? By the way, my name is Jasper Whitlock," I asked putting the key in the ignition so I can start the car.

"Yes please, my name is Charlotte," she walked fast over to the passenger side and got in.

"I am headed three blocks from here," I said as I got in and closed the door.

"Cool, that's where my friend Maria lives," she replied as she watched from the side view mirror.

On the way there I just let her cry and sob. I don't know her and it wasn't my business to ask her what happened. She had short dirty blonde hair and warm colored eyes. She was a very nice and sweet young lady. As we arrived at her friend's house she thanked me and asked for my number; she said she would call me. I knew she would call me.

I arrived at Garrett's house, I pulled up in his driveway and parked the car. As I got out of the car he was standing in the doorway. He walked to the stairs to his house. He had a smile on his face.

"Come on, I can't wait. I need it, " he mumbled as he grabbed my ass.

I gave him a kiss and walked as fast I as could before he tried to grab my ass again. He was right behind me. He locked the door behind him as I walked into his room. I waited for him to come in. He walked into his room and said "I am glad you could make it." He walked over to me and sat down beside me. He kissed me deeply, then he stood and pulled his pants down. My God he looks so fucking hot. I pulled him closer to me so I started to suck his dick. I am bisexual if you were wondering. As he was about to come he told me to get down so he could unload his cum. I kissed his dick before I got on all fours.

A few days later as I was going for a jog around a few blocks when I saw Charlotte and her friend taking a walk. I didn't know what I should do, since she hadn't called me. Maybe she forgot my number. I just hoped she didn't go back with her boyfriend. As I came to a fast walk past them I noticed she was staring at me. I turned my head for a second when I saw her friend whispering something to her. I turned back to the direction I was going, but when I heard her voice I quickly stopped.

"Mr. Whitlock I wanted to thank you again, and I am so sorry that I didn't call you back - I have been busy. I wanted to ask you if you would like to go for dinner." she asked, blushing.

"Sure, I would love to, " I answered looking over at her friend.

"Thanks. How about tonight?" she asked .

"Sounds good I'll pick you up around, say six, " I answered as I wiped my face.

From that night on Charlotte and I have been together. She moved in with Ben and me and I have been straight. If you are wondering if I proposed to her - not yet, but soon. Yes, she is pregnant with our child and we are looking for a house since Ben doesn't have enough room. We are both happy. I love her with all of my heart.


End file.
